Falling for A Yukihara
by Meryq
Summary: There was a land devided in six.All with great Alices, some rare, others very common. Then war breaks out again after 500 years. What does fate and destiny have in store for the Yukihara heir? And when Natsume Hyuuga goes missing, how will she deal withit
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs here.

_**PROLOGUE**_

_In the near future of the Alice world the year of 3123, global warming has caused great deal of inevitable things to happen to Earth and the human race was in danger. NASA had developed aircraft carriers to transport almost everyone to a new livable planet they have discovered, that they named Terra. Once they landed they created a new era on the planet of Terra. There were mystical beingslibing there and welcomed the humans. The mystical creatures were called their gods and guardians. They were especially fond of these six individual humans because of their kindness and generosity. Thus, they were gifted Alices._

_Those who were gifted Alices were all royalty and decided to divide the land in six; the Imai, the Hyuuga, the Yukihara, the Nogi, the Shouda, and the Koizumi. Soon, the gods gifted others with a variety of Alices and a lot were born with them. In the early years of this new kingdom, the gods said they were growing weak and had descended to the heavens. In order to know how things were when they have gone, they created new guardians with _magical_ powers. Each kingdom had three guardians making suggestions on things and contacting the gods often._

_King Ina Koizumi of year 798 was one of the greediest kings the Koizumi's ever had. And all he wanted was power. He brought war against the Shouda's who were battling for ten years but one fateful night they lost. All the royals of the Shouda's were gone and nowhere to be seen._

_King Tatsu Koizumi of year 1354, was planning and was ready to take action of what their family had been planning for a long time. But they were waiting for the perfect time to execute it with their wife Queen Luna Koizumi. And this is where our story begins…. _

**Chapter 1: Fast Friends, and Slow Friends with wonderful Alices.**

"Ne Hotaru why aren't you happy today?" asked a little girl about 10.

"It's not that I'm not happy Mikan-"

"You don't know how to show it. I know." The girl named Mikan said, "But come on it's your birthday."

That was right it was princess Hotaru's birthday in the Imai kingdom and everyone was visiting and cheering. It was around 8:30 PM and the beautiful day had gone replaced by the gorgeous cool night. Down in the great hall, scattered inventions were everywhere making entertainment for the guests. Yes, you guessed it right. The Imai's Alice was _usually_ the invention Alice, but her older brother, Subaru, had the healing Alice.

"Okay. This time I'm not going to charge you since it's my birthday." Hotaru smiled finally showing expressions to her best friend in the whole world.

"Yay!" Mikan exclaimed.

"You know what let me change my mind, your payment is to sing for me with you great singing voice." Hotaru said calmly.

"Umm… Okay. What do you want me to sing," Mikan said blushing a little.

"I don't like happy birthday and we know lots of songs, I could play the keyboard and you could play the guitar but what song should I pick?" Hotaru was thinking. They could do all those big kid songs that they always hear on the radio. ( This is in the future not in the past may I remind you.)

"What about that song that you like so much from the movie Tangled?" Hotaru asked.

"When Will My Life Begin?" Mikan said.

"Yeah it doesn't matter what song you sing anyway. And I dare you to dance and do all the things you sing about." Hotaru replied, "More entertainment that way." She grinned.

"Oh okay. Hand me the guitar." She started strumming the cords. (I need a kids song so I chose this)

_When Will My Life Begin by Mandy Moore_

_7 AM, the usual morning lineup  
>Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean<br>Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
>Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15<em>

And so I'll read a book  
>Or maybe two or three<br>I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
>I'll play guitar and knit<br>And cook and basically  
>Just wonder when will my life begin?<p>

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
>Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess<br>Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
>Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb<br>Sew a dress!

And I'll reread the books  
>If I have time to spare<br>I'll paint the walls some more  
>I'm sure there's room somewhere<br>And then I'll brush and brush  
>and brush and brush my hair<br>Stuck in the same place I've always been

And I'll keep wanderin' and wanderin'  
>And wanderin' and wonderin'<br>When will my life begin?

Hotaru was videotaping the whole thing smirking while Mikan was doing chores and chess and etc. Mikan was smiling and blushing because she loved singing and dancing. She only did it around close friends and family and with all the Alice training for both of them they almost never have time to play their instruments and sing.

"Well?" Mikan said.

"It was good." Hotaru said.

"Thanks." Mikan smiled.

"Well tomorrow we're going to be going back to our normal lives." Hotaru said, "Hey, Mikan as a birthday present, since you're sleeping over why don't perform in my room all our favorate songs. You know, even though I don't look like it I enjoy it very much. Come on we only have one night."

Mikan looked at Hotaru and gave in, "Okay let's do it."

"What song next?" Mikan asked.

"I know 'Naturally'. We learned that today and you still haven't sung it yet." Hotaru said.

"Sure." Mikan said.

_Naturally by Selena Gomez_

_How you choose to express yourself  
>It's all your own and I can tell<br>It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

You follow what you feel inside  
>It's intuitive, you don't have to try<br>It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
>What you do, so naturally<p>

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
>And I love the way you know who you are<br>And to me it's exciting  
>When you know its meant to be<br>Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
>When you're with me, baby<p>

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
>Bay bay baby<p>

You have a way of moving me  
>A force of nature, your energy<br>It comes naturally (You know it does)  
>It comes naturally<br>Mmmm yeah

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
>What you do, so naturally<p>

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
>And I love the way you know who you are<br>And to me it's exciting  
>When you know its meant to be<br>Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
>When you're with me, baby<p>

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
>Bay bay baby<p>

When we collide, sparks fly  
>When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away<p>

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
>And I love the way you know who you are<br>And to me it's exciting  
>When you know its meant to be<br>Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
>When you're with me, baby<p>

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
>Bay bay baby<p>

(Naturally)  
>Naturally x5<br>Bay bay baby

(Naturally)  
>Naturally x5<br>Everything baby comes naturally

"Awesome!" Aoi Hyuuga (For those who don't know how to pronounce Ah-o-ee) who was invited heard us singing and barged in the room with his brother, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Uh Hi." Mikan said shyly blushing.

"I thought everyone already left," said Hotaru said coldly glaring at Natsume.

"Yeah but my mom and your mom have been talking for ages and then I heard you guys sing so awesome and beautiful!" Aoi said in an excited voice. Her comment only make Mikan blush harder.

"I didn't know that you two sing and play instruments! I mean all I ever see you do is wave, make speeches and attend meetings." Aoi continued.

"Well, we hardly even have time to do this," Mikan said finally finding the courage to speak.

"Aren't you a Yukihara? Our castle is close to yours maybe we could go visit you! Then you could teach me how to play some instruments and you could sing with that radiant voice of yours!" Aoi bear-hugged Mikan.

"Ne, Oni-chan?" Aoi glanced at her brother, who was silent.

His only reply was "Hn," and he looked away bored. She took that as a yes and jumped up and down. Mikan sweat dropped at the scene in front of her.

"NATSUME! AOI! Come down here we're leaving!" A feminine voice yelled from below.

"Well goodbye! See you in a couple of days!" Aoi grabbed Natsume and went out the door and Mikan stared at the door where they left.

"Well, I guess you made a fast friend there and you won't be so lonely without me." Hotaru said breaking the silence that indulged them. They played songs and had fun for the rest of the night, knowing that the next day they would have their busy lives ahead of them.

;-;-;

Aoi was strolling down her back yard which was only a couple yards away from the Yukihara kingdom. Her mother had agreed to let her go if Natsume came with her and he would go if Ruka was with them which he was.

"I can't wait to hear her sing again." Aoi said enthusiastically.

"She sings?" a blonde haired boy holding a rabbit said. He had a boyish face with sky blue eyes. You could tell he would be even more handsome when he was older and have stronger features. Aoi nodded at his question.

"You know, Oni-chan you should play the guitar with her she seems as good as you on it." Aoi suggested.

"Why would I want to play the guitar with that little girl?" He replied bluntly. She rolled her eyes.

"Ooh I can see their castle from here!" With that she started running in the beautiful garden that was in front of the castle, her long red dress flowing behind her to match her eyes.

The guards answered Aoi's knock on the door and they have been expecting them.

"The princess is training right now, but you are welcomed to watch, your majesties." One of the guards said.

She nodded and they went to the training yard only to see Mikan in regular normal clothes rather than her usual gown. She was practicing with the four elements with her teacher, Narumi-sensei. Mikan was handling water and wind trying to make ice. She took about 5 seconds to completely turn the water into ice, but she did it in record time.

"Great job, Mikan-chan!" Narumi-sensei congratulated.

"Sugoi!" Aoi exclaimed which startled Mikan a bit and the ice which was floating above the ground shattered.

"Oh Aoi-chan, Natsume-kun." Mikan said relieved, "You surprised me."

Mikan cleaned up her mess and heated up the ice so it melted and collected the water in a cup removing all the dirt.

"You can do a lot of amazing things, Mikan-chan!" Aoi exclaimed, while Mikan blushed.

"Arigato." Mikan replied, "My family does have the three rare Alices."

"Yeah, Stealing, Insertion, and Nullification." Aoi stated, "Anyway can you sing and play with me now!"

Mikan glanced at Narumi-sensei, "Go ahead." She smiled.

"Who are you?" She asked glancing at the blonde boy.

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Ruka Nogi." The boy replied petting his bunny.

"Can I call you Ruka-pyon?" She asked.

"Pyon?" He replied.

"Umm… It's because of your bunny your holding." She answered.

"Well, okay." He said blushing bright red.

Mikan went showed them around the castle as they went to her room. Her room was filled with Alice stones and musical instruments in an organized matter.

"What do you want me to play? Well, before I teach you how to play it." Mikan asked Aoi.

"Well do you right your own songs?"

"Well yeah, sort of." Mikan blushed.

"Yay! Sing one of them!" Aoi said and sat down beside her brother and Ruka on her coach.

"Okay." She left and went behind the piano and started playing some verses.

_Tell Me Something I don't Know by Selena Gomez_

_**Random voice**_

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it It's so hard to break it, there's no way to fake it Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it every day, I hear it all the time I'm never gonna amount to much But they're never gonna change my mind, oh! _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know Something I don't know, something I don't know  
>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know<br>Something I don't know, something I don't know_

How many inches in a mile  
>What it takes to make you smile<br>Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Tell me, tell me something I don't know<p>

Everybody tells me  
>I don't know what I'm doing<br>This life I'm pursuing  
>The odds I'll be losing<br>Everybody tells me that  
>It's one in a million<br>More like one in billion or  
>one in a zillion<p>

I hear it everyday  
>I hear it all the time<br>I'm never gonna amount to much  
>But they're never gonna change my mind, oh<p>

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

How many inches in a mile  
>What it takes to make you smile<br>Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

_**So here's the track  
>Like Catrina makes a<br>wish Medina  
>Make em say 'I'm ready'<strong>_

_**Voice:Are you ready for it **__  
>Mikan:Yeah I'm ready for it<br>__**Really ready for it?**__  
>Mikan:Yeah I'm ready for it<br>__**Let's get ready for it**_

I'm on my way  
>I know I'm gonna get there someday<br>It doesn't help when you say  
>It won't be easy<p>

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

How many inches in a mile What it takes to make you smile  
>Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby<p>

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

How many inches in a mile  
>What it takes to make you smile<br>Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

"Done! Now Aoi come over here and I'll teach how to play it." Aoi made her way up there and she learned it in no time while the two boys were just watching them and sometimes commenting on some things.

"Hey _polka,_ do you have a guitar?" Natsume said as she was just finishing teaching Aoi the song on the piano.

It took a moment to sink in, "You. How? PERVERT!" she screamed while he smirked.

"Just hand me the guitar little girl." Natsume said annoyed.

"I am not a little girl!" she said handing the guitar to Natsume.

He started to strum random cords while Mikan finished up teaching Aoi the notes.

"Hey your good at that." Mikan commented.

"Yeah, I bet I'm better than you." He smirked.

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Ugh! Fine then let me just show you." She got out her other guitar while Aoi and Ruka were just watching the show. She strummed some cords and he came with a comeback.

This continued for a long time until they were tired out.

"You were good Polka."

"You were too Natsume." She smiled it was slow but now they were I guess you could say they were friends now.

Mikan frowned remembering something, "Oh and Aoi-chan you might not get to visit often."

"Why not?" Aoi complained.

"Well, I have to do extra training these days since schools off, but you can still visit. You too, Ruka-pyon." Mikan explained.

"I think it's getting late and I still have to practice one more time so you guys could go home." Mikan said.

"Gladly." Natsume said earning a glare from Mikan.

"Can't you let us watch you?" Aoi said with a bit of hope.

"Well… fine but when I'm done you guys are going home." Aoi nodded and Mikan proceeded to the training field and you could see the cool night sky of this beautiful night.

"So Mikan you need to practice what's strongest when the moon is out." Narumi-sensei said when they arrived.

Mikan nodded and she combined all her elemental alices with everything that she knew. There was glowing lights forming around Mikan's hand which were in circular motions since they were forming into a sphere. She collected as much energy she could as the audience was wide-eyed. She threw it in the air and presented a beautiful showcase of ice, water, fire, wind, earth and more into the sky.

"Oh and that's another thing we Yukihara's can do, in the _full moon._"

**A/N I know I'm writing another one but I got inspired to write another one! Hope you like it. I edited this 5/29/11 so I could add more stuff to Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Training Begin!

**IMORPTANT AUTHOR NOTE**

**A/N I updated previous chapter to add more detail. edited 5/29/11 I got this idea, for those who are asking, from another fanfic here. But it isn't in Gakuen Alice category and doesn't have music in it. The fanfic that I got this idea from is still ongoing with MORE than 60 LONG chapters but trust me it isn't the same as this fanfic. I need your opinion do you think I should pair Ruka and Hotaru up or with OC's 'cause I'm not such a big fan. Action in here!THANKS FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! **

**Disclaimer**

**Chapter 2: Let the training begin!**

"Natsume-nii, come on it's our 3rd visit this month and it's finally the day of the full moon!" Aoi shouted. She was so excited about Mikan's training that she lacked on her own. Plus, after today Mikan would be going on extra training outside of the palace so they wouldn't see each other in a long time. Natsume would also go but god knows where he's going. _Probably_ not the same as Mikan's teacher.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Natsume said.

They arrived at the palace which was as beautiful as ever. It was close to dusk and they could see Mikan training with her huge amount of alices.

"Come on."Aoi said tugging her brother's jacket.

"Izumi, you should rest." Yuka said to her husband.

"No, not until she leaves for her training tomorrow. I don't want her to see me like this." Izumi replied sadly.

"Well, she's not here right now and you can rest if she doesn't see you. If you don't you'll just be in a worse condition than now." Yuka countered.

"Let me just watch her in the training ground." Izumi said walking towards the balcony. He saw his daughter mastering the water Alice.

"Isn't that the Hyuuga's?" Izumi asked looking at Yuka.

"Yes, I believe so. They've been visiting a lot lately."

"Interesting." Izumi said thinking but then broke into a coughing fit.

"I think you should rest now." Yuka said urging him to bed.

Mikan, whose eyes were closed and concentrated, was in a sitting position with a sphere of various lights above her when the others arrived.

Aoi was about to speak when Natsume covered her mouth. They had a silent conversation from each other's glares.

_She's concentrating. Do you want to disturb her?_ Natsume said from his glare. With that Aoi shut up.

Then something went wrong. The wind around the area changed and the sphere above Mikan's head was going all over the place. A tornado was forming nearby while Mikan looked like she was having a bad dream. Someone had to stop this nonsense. Trees were flying everywhere Natsume and Aoi were the closest ones to Mikan.

"Go inside Aoi I'll handle this." Natsume said.

"But-"

"No buts just GO!"

Natsume dodged trees and cars. (This is the future not the past so there are cars. When they divided the land in six only the Imai's decided to continue to enhance technology and the others just stayed the same as they are today.)He had grown fond of Mikan after all those visits and he wanted to protect her like his little sister. Mikan was still sitting and from behind you'll say that she was calm, but her face said otherwise.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

MIKAN POV

I was standing in a dark place looking down on my father. He was coughing badly and blood was on his fingers. The scene blurred and she was standing in the royal hospital. Aoi was in a bed with wounds all over her body. Blood was stained on her dress.

She faded out of view and I was a crying wreck, "Who did these things?"

I could see Natsume on a hospital bed too. He was more wounded than Aoi and because of his fourth alice type he looked even more weak.

"Mikan… are you there?" He whispered in his sleep.

"I'm here!" I shouted but he couldn't hear me. Then all of a sudden a man was standing in front of me. He had strong features with silver hair cascading down his back in a low pony tail.

"Hello Mikan." He smiled.

"H-how do you know m-my name?" I asked.

"Oh dear everyone knows your name." He replied.

"Wh-who are you?" I said taking a step backwards.

"That doesn't matter right now." He answered, "Do you want those things to your friends. Because I know who did it."

"Who?"

"You." He replied with a smirk.

"NOOOOOO! LIAR! That couldn't have been me that just couldn't."

"Oh but it was my dear." He said.

"Mikan….. Mikan!" I heard a voice say it was really familiar. It was a boy's.

"Oh it looks like my fun is interrupted," He said suddenly, "Oh remember this is not good bye, Mikan."

"MIKAN! Wake up!" I felt hands around me hugging me and soothing my hair as the man in front of me drifted away from my sight, "It's just a bad dream." The voice urged on and that time I opened my eyes to see a pair familiar of crimson eyes before me.

"Natsume…" I said before everything vanished before my eyes.

Normal POV

"MIKAN! Wake up!" He said hugging her and stoking hair closing his eyes, "It's just a bad dream." He said in a soft voice. She stirred and he broke the hug. Her amber eyes fluttered open for a moment and she said, "Natsume…" before she closed them again. He felt something there for a second but then again he's been feeling that for a long time but this time it was stronger. He couldn't explain it.

What he didn't know was that, on that day was the start of something they had never imagined would happen in a million years.

Mikan had a huge headache when she awoke to see a familiar blue ceiling of her own bedroom. But as soon as she opened her eyes she shut them again because of her drowsiness.

"Natsume-nii, you should get some sleep you've been awake for hours." A little girl's voice said.

"Hn." He replied.

"Hey she's moving!" The girl's voice, Aoi, said as she rushed to the bed. This time Mikan opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

"How long was I out?" Mikan asked while Aoi sat her up.

"Four hours, Polka." Natsume said in his now normal tone of voice.

"Really that long? Wait you guys are alright!" Mikan shouted in glee.

"Why wouldn't we be little girl?" Natsume said but Mikan avoided the question.

"Oh it was all just a dream." Mikan said, "But it felt all too real." She continued thinking to herself.

"Well, your mom just left a couple of minutes ago and she should be coming back." Aoi said and as if on cue Queen Yuka was there running toward Mikan.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Can you still go to the training tomorrow?" Her mother flooded her with questions. Mikan and the others sweat dropped.

"Slow down, Okaa-san. Yes, no, and yes." Mikan answered her mom's questions.

"Phew. I am so relieved." Right then a purple-eyed girl burst into the room.

"OH so the baka's awake huh?" Said the one and only Hotaru Imai.

"Hotaru… you came just to see me?" Mikan said teary-eyed.

"Oh come on over her you Baka." Hotaru said as they hugged. Natsume sweat dropped then continued reading his manga, _Why does she have to be so cute when she's dramatic?_

"Okay I guess its goodbye for now." Hotaru said.

"Wait Hotaru I have a song coming into my mind and I want to write it down before I forget." Mikan said and Hotaru nodded and made a slight smile that was only noticed by Mikan since it disappeared right away as they went to her room.

After they discussed their plans they played in front of Mikan's mom and everyone else that was there.

_Round and Round by Selena Gomez_

_Round and Round (x4)  
>You see me standing there<br>And act like you dont know me  
>But last night you were calling me<br>Saying you want me  
>Oh why you always make me feel<br>Like I'm the one thats crazy  
>You feel my heart racing<br>My-my heart racing  
>Boy, I need you here with me<br>We can't go on this way  
>I'm falling hard for you<br>And all I can say  
>We're going round and round<br>We're never gonna stop  
>Going round and round<br>We'll never get where  
>We are going<br>Round and round  
>Well your gonna miss me<br>Cause im getting dizzy  
>Going round and round<br>Round and round  
>You tried to pull me close<br>And whisper in my ear  
>You always told me lies<br>I cried out all my tears  
>I pushed my feelings to the side<br>But then you bring them back  
>B-bring them back<br>Now you got me singing  
>Boy,I need you here with me<br>We cant go on this way  
>I'm falling hard for you<br>And all I can say_

_We're going round and round  
>We're never gonna stop<br>Going round and round  
>We'll never get where<br>We are going  
>Round and round<br>Well your gonna miss me  
>Cause im getting dizzy<br>Going round and round  
>Round and round<br>Love me or Love me not  
>Im starring at the clock<br>I take them flower petals off  
>And then I watch them drop<br>Love me or Love me not  
>Im starring at the clock<br>I take them flower petals off  
>And then I watch them drop<br>Boy,I need you here with me  
>We cant go on this way<br>I'm falling hard for you  
>And all I can say<br>We're going round and round  
>We're never gonna stop<br>Going round and round  
>We'll never get where<br>We are going  
>Round and round<br>Well your gonna miss me  
>Cause im getting dizzy<br>Going round and round_

"Bye Hotaru, Aoi." Mikan said as she was walking to her teacher.

"Bye Mikan see you in two years." Hotaru said.

"Now all I have to play with is Ruka-kun." Aoi said.

"Don't worry I'll be back to visit." Mikan said with a wave.

She walked up to a man with her mother right next to him. He was about 2 heads taller than her maybe just a little taller than her father.

"Oh, Mikan, this is going to be your teacher Masachika Shiki." Yuka introduced.

"Your highness." Shiki said bowing.

"You don't have to call me that, just call me Mikan." Mikan replied.

"Well, I'm glad you said that because now you can call me sensei." He said. Mikan only smiled and turned to her mom to say goodbye.

"You have to be strong and overcome your fears, Mikan, you won't always have someone there to hold you in place. I'll miss you honey goodbye now." Those were the last words Queen Yuka said to her daughter.

_What a sensei_, Natsume thought sarcastically,_ He just left me here to find him._

_FLASHBACK_

_Natsume looked back at the castle he had a feeling that he wasn't going to see its beauty in a long time, with the white stainless walls and the gorgeous garden in the front._

_He looked at his sensei who didn't look at all tired that he was. They were walking for hours after he made clear that from now on he will just be his pupil and him as a teacher._

_He broke the silence by talking, "Okay I have another student to pick up but it will only be an hour so I want you to find us and take three pieces of my hair when I'm done, but you bring no harm to your classmate as you may call her. If you fail to do this consider yourself starved," He explained by this time they made it in front of the border woods, "You can put your things in a cabin in this forest north from here. No lacking off by reading that manga of yours. You may begin."With that he disappeared._

_"Okay…" He dropped his stuff in the cabin he was talking about and fortunately it was near a river and he drank quickly._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Natsume heard rustling leaves behind him. Then a series of growls he recognized as wolves. He took slow steps but he made one mistake and he broke a stick. Then the wolves lunged at him.

He was struggling too much to use his Alice and he didn't know what to do that is until he saw water around him with fire surrounding it.(hah water and fire surrounding each other.) He thought it was familiar. Then an ice shard pierced the wolf and it landed on the ground next to him.

"NATSUME!" He heard a familiar angelic voice say before blacking out.

**A/N whoa this is going more interesting than I intended. I need song suggestions. And please tell me if you want Ruka and Hotaru together.**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Only the Beginning

**A/N I don't own Gakuen Alice or any songs. Here comes one of the famous quotes from the one and only, Natsume Hyuuga. If you ever read the manga, you should have seen a variation of this because this isn't exactly it and I'm too lazy to look it up. I think I'll make Persona a big brother as they say he is in some fanfics.**

**Chapter 3:**

_You know what; I want to grow up right now so I could protect all the people I care about. I want to do it on this very moment. I don't want those things to happen. _Mikan thought while taking her eyes of Natsume and out the window, remembering her dream the night before. She sat down on the floor hugging on her knees._ In order to protect the ones I care about I should get stronger and stronger._

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked herself.

"Oi, Polka is that you?" She heard someone say. She looked up to see Natsume awake.

"Oh you're okay. You should rest." Mikan said as she neared his bed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Natsume said trying to sit up.

"Well, Shiki-sensei and I found you attacked by wolves so I used my Alices to get rid of them."

"Shiki-sensei?" Natsume said in a surprised tone.

"Yes. Oh here he is now." Mikan said looking at the door where Shiki came.

"Explain, Shiki." Natsume said in an irritated voice pointing at Mikan.

"Well she'll be your other classmate for the next two years." Shiki said.

"WHAT!" They both shouted loud enough for birds to fly out of trees. XD

In the Nogi kingdom King Ryuuren was having a meeting with the Imai's, the Yukihara's, and the Hyuuga's.

"Shall we attack or shall we not? They are nearing our kingdoms as we speak. Are we going to wait for them or are we going take action this very second?" said King Ryuuren Nogi.

"Ryuuren, their planning something we don't know. It might as well be a trap. We can't let our guard down." Queen Yuka Yukihara countered pounding her fist on the table.

"Yes, but we can't go unprepared can we? We should get them while they're not expecting it." Ryuuren said.

"Expect the unexpected, Ryuuren." Said Queen Hiroshi Imai, "they probably expect us to do so. We all know their, Queen Luna Koizumi, is a cunning ruthless trump card."

Yuka, looked down for awhile thinking about Luna. They were once childhood friends. "Luna has an advantage. She's the only one in the royal family to still have the soul-sucking Alice since the gods have taken them away from the others 500 years ago."

"That's true, so what do we do?" King Takka Hyuuga speaking to King Ryuuren.

"We shall send troops to help the Imai's." Looking at Queen Hiroshi.

With that no one could change his mind. Though the others were now thinking of their young ones hoping they will survive the battle to come.

Thus, the battle had begun…

**3 months later….**

"Good. Now practice it again then it'll be perfect." Shiki said to Mikan who was learning swordplay.

Mikan was getting the hang of it and people call her a natural. Natsume, who got the three hairs months ago, just woke up and was given a break because he was training to hard. It had been a couple of months since they have started training.

Mikan was now sparring with Shiki practicing a little before they would move on to something new.

"Mikan now that you've practiced enough already, I'll let you choose a sword that you'll keep and be safe with." Shiki said proudly.

"Yay! I finally get to have my own sword." Mikan said happily.

"Let me show you my gallery of swords you see which are more comfortable for you." Shiki said leading her into a shed filled with swords.

Mikan fiddled around with them seeing which was the most comfortable to use. Then she narrowed it down to two.

"Sensei, can I have two, these suit me very well?" Mikan asked holding up two swords.

"Well, the more the merrier." Shiki said nodding.

She unsheathed the two swords one being a katana and the other a sugata.

"Great choice in swords take good care of them 'cause now we move on to martial arts." Shiki said smiling.

Mikan was grinning because she would learn more plus, she already knew loads of martial arts so more won't hurt. Mikan put her swords away in her room and they began their training.

Mikan was sitting on the doorstep watching her two boys training intensly. Today was a _special_ day so she got the day off.

For a moment, she was just looking at the raven-haired boy. Looking at how swift and cunning he was and how cute he looked like when he was frustrated. She shook her head blushing at her thoughts then continued to wait patiently for a carriage with Hotaru and her onii-chan to greet her happy birthday.

Then she could hear hoof beats and ran to where she heard them. She was surprised to see a messenger guard instead of Hotaru.

Shiki came up from behind and took the message from the guard. He looked at it with displeasure and turned to Natsume and Mikan.

"Natsume, Mikan I nead to go. I'll be back in about a week so stay here and be safe okay." He said to them and smiled, "I've trained you both well. Bear will be here so you guys have company.

"And Mikan when the time comes don't be scared, you can name he or she however you want. Hoshi no chikara ga anata to suru koto ga dekiru." Shiki said before he rode away in the carriage leaving Mikan confused with his statement. (Thank you, Google for translations! Means: May the power of the stars be with you.)

They both knew what he was talking about. Usually when someone turns 11 or maybe a couple days after that, their soul becomes visible portrayed as an animal. Shiki's wasn't visible but they assured them that it was there. (Think of daemons from The Golden Compass.) It was a part of your soul and knew everything about you. It could feel what you feel and when you get hurt it also gets hurt.

"Looks like a storm is coming. Let's go inside." Natsume suggested. When he saw Mikan and her disappointed face go inside the cabin he picked up the note Shiki carelessly threw on the ground. He was shocked on what he saw.

**Dear Shiki,**

**Something grave has come to the kingdom and please don't inform your students, especially Mikan-hime. Her father, King Izumi, my husband, has gone ill and has requested your assistance. We need you here more than ever since it looks like the Koizumi have come to an end with their patience. Mikan's older brother, Rei (Persona), is still as overprotective as ever and needs reassurance to calm down, since he wasn't there all those months taking care of Mikan. Hurry and come back. Please. **

**Best Regards, **

**Queen Yuka Yukihara.**

Natsume looked over to the brunette cooking their dinner for the day and bear glaring at her. He promised that he wouldn't tell her, her fragile heart might as well break in two. (A/N Yes, Persona is the big brother in this. I wanted somebody to be a big brother to Mikan and I guess he just popped into my mind.)

-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The Yukihara palace was placed on a magnificent landscape with woods at the back. Its beauty was all over the castle with its décor and garden. But today it was in a grim mood. Shiki was running through the castle towards the king's quarters.

"King you have requested me." Shiki said.

"It's almost time…" the king stated while Shiki waited for him to continue, "And time is running low."

"You want me to do the procedure." Shiki said reading his mind.

"Yes," He agreed.

"But on who?" Shiki asked.

"My little girl."

It was night already and Mikan's soul hasn't come out yet so they assumed it to be later. (That sounds sooo weird.) Mikan was having nightmares.

_DREAM_

_"Mikan be good." Said her father. His voice was weak and cracked._

_"Father, where are you going?" Mikan said to her father eagerly._

_"You don't have to know right now. Just someplace special." Her father replied, "Always stand tall Mikan, even when everything seems as if it's crumbling down. Kotoni chui shite kudasai."(Remember that)_

_"Your mother will take care of you." Her father continued, "After a couple of days you're going to be confused. Remember that I will always be with you in here." He said pointing to her heart while her eyes got blurry. _

_"Let your heart and mind guide you in this battle, my little one," her father said coughing, "Watashi wa anata ni watashi no on'nanoko o aishite." (I love you my little girl.)_

_The light disappeared and she faded into darkness._

Mikan woke up on the wood floor and got up quickly. She grabbed a blanket and decided sit in front of the fire place. She found Natsume there too. He had been acting weird ever since he came back from outside.

"Hey polka, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked which startled her because she wasn't paying attention.

"Umm… I had a bad dream that's all." Mikan said embarrassed as she sat down on the coach by Natsume. Suddenly, you could hear thunder outside. She yelped and jumped while unconsciously hugging Natsume's arm. She felt the tension between them and suddenly spoke out, "I know, you know."  
>Natsume was startled but soon took his original façade, "Know about what, Polka?"<p>

"…a-about my father." She said which stunned Natsume.

"How long have you known?" Natsume asked.

"Since I had my dream a couple minutes ago." Mikan answered. He looked up at her.

"And before I forget….. Happy Birthday. I'm sorry about…" Natsume said.

"It's okay you don't have to worry." Mikan said reassuringly blushing at the statement before. They stayed there for awhile and chatted until Natsume fell asleep on the coach.

"Natsume…" Mikan said making sure he was asleep. No reply. She gently took his head and moved it onto a pillow. She stroked his hair gently and started thinking. _I wonder why he's so secretive. He can tell me I'm his friend aren't I. _After a couple of strokes she went to sleep on the other side of the coach not knowing what was ahead of them.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Meanwhile, in the Imai kingdom an intense, fierce some battle was going on. The Koizumi's forces were so strong they had their 1st wall of defense taken down which was designed by the king himself. The Imai's were slowly running out of ammunition and the people with Alices were growing weak of using their Alices too long.

The Hyuuga's sent another squadron of troops to help the Imai's but little did they know that was the Koizumi's plan all along.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Luna, what are you planning now?" said a dark figure looming behind the Queen.

"Oh, just to take a little revenge to some people." She replied in a sinister tone.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the figure said.

"I just have to wait for them to give up more of those puny soldiers of theirs." Luna replied laughing menacingly.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Mikan woke up early the next day and went to the fridge to see what she could cook. All she could cook today was strawberry pancakes so she went outside and used her plant Alice to grow grape vines on the side of the house. Soon the grapes were ripe and she picked them off. She did this with apples, bananas, oranges, and tangerines. Once she collected them she went back inside to see Natsume awake.

"Hey, polka." Natsume said.

Mikan was already used to this so she shrugged it off. "Hi, do you want some fruits?" Mikan said showing him the fruits. He got an apple and went outside to do some training while Mikan went inside to eat with bear.

"Natsume, you don't have to train, you know?" Mikan called out to him when she sat down on the door step watching him play with fire and practice with his sword.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be unprepared like a certain little girl." Natsume teased. Lately he's been training harder to get attention from Shiki-sensei. He has grown to respect the teacher.

"I am NOT a little girl!" Mikan shouted.

"Well if you're not, you sure act like one." Natsume retorted. They kept bickering until it was almost night fall.

"Well, I'm going back inside; you could stay out her if you want." Mikan said smirking standing up.

"No you don't." Natsume made it just in time before she closed the door. Mikan stuck her tongue out at him before proceeding into her room. _Well, I guess I'm lucky her soul didn't come out today or else it would've defended her as well._ Natsume halted at the thought of her soul turning into a big creature crushing him. Would she really let it do that? He was asking himself as he went to his room drifting on to sleep.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Time for our plan to take action." A certain queen said approaching the Hyuuga castle snickering.

"Well, are you sure about this Luna-sama?" a quiet girl said beside her.

"Yes, I know you're a softie but this is all for a good cause, Nonoko." Luna said to the girl.

"Will it help me remember my family?" Nonoko asked doubting everything they were about to do.

"Yes, you will use your power to help me right?" Luna asked the girl.

"Yes, Luna-sama." Nonoko said looking down at her suddenly interesting feet.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Takka, are you sure about this?" asked Queen Kaoru Hyuuga.

"Yes, we need to help the Imai's and we are running low on troops." King Takka said.

"Well, at least say goodbye to your daughter." She replied gesturing at Aoi.

"Bye father." She said teary-eyed, "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, my dear, I'm sorry." He looked at her with caring eyes. "Remember if anything happens don't tell strangers who you are. Keep your identity a secret but never forget it."

Then he left on a carriage unbeknownst to them it was all part of a plan.

**A few hours later….**

Aoi was sound asleep and Queen Kaoru was making her way down to the grand hall. She heard footsteps from behind her and quickly turned around and saw an old friend.

"Hello Kaoru-chan, miss me?"

**A/N Sorry for cliff hanger for those who don't like them. You know what now I know why authors take forever to write one book. _I_ for one want to keep revising some things even on the chapters that are already published. You know this feels like this is going all too fast. Sorry, but I am too lazy to look back on what I need to change but I assure you I will come back one day and fix my mistakes. Heads up Sumire's going to be in this but a little or a lot of OOCiness. (out of characterness.)**

**Next chapter: Fall of a Great Nation**


	4. Chapter 4: Fall of A Great Nation

Disclaimer:

**A/N There might be some cheesy lines in here but I think it probably fits really well for the place. I mean I've seen it happen in lots of movies so. Some of these ideas were not originally mine so credit goes to original owners though my version, since it's Gakuen Alice, is mine. Thanks for everyone who put this on fave story and alert list. Also, remember folks even though it looks like the end, Oh dear it's only the beginning…**

**Chapter 4: The Fall of a Great Nation**

"It's almost done, Izumi just hold in there." Shiki said reassuringly as he opened his eyes to see how weak he was.

"I hope we can do it in time…. before anything bad happens to that fire caster and my little girl." He said softly.

-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-

"Serina, have any news for me about Mikan?" asked Rei (Persona.)

"Quiet I'm watching." She said looking through her crystal ball, "It seems that the King of the Hyuuga's has made a terrible mistake."

"Wait what!" Rei said trying to look at her crystal ball too.

"Oh you shouldn't worry about that now, Rei. Mikan seems to need your help." She said smirking.

"What! Where is she?" Rei demanded.

"Oh you should now." Serina replied.

"What how-." He knew where they were now and was running out the door, bumping into Queen Yuka.

"Rei, where are you going?" she asked him curiously.

"No time, Mikan needs help." With that he left leaving Yuka in a shocked position. _Oh I hope she's alright._ She thought sobbing silently.

Natsume heard leaves rustling nearby and he turned to investigate. It was a as stormy as the day before so he was safe not to be heard as long as there was not a lot of noise. He was high above the trees when he heard whispering.

"Oi, I think I've found something one of them said with a deep voice.

"What?" said another looking at where he was looking, which was a clearing in the forest where you could see the cabin, "Oh look at that beauty, the king's gonna like this."

"Let's go."

_Oh no, Mikan! _Natsume thought as he dashed on to his way to where Mikan and bear was. He was just in time to see Mikan go outside and look for him.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted as he reached her, "We need to go now." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"What about bear? Ahh!" she yelped when she heard thunder.

"He'll be okay. He beat you the first time you met right?" Natsume asked remembering, while she nodded and finally gave up and ran with him.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" those goons said.

"Certainly not where you're going." Natsume replied using his fire Alice to block the path.

"Come on, Mikan that won't hold them that long unless they're idiots." He said tightening his grip on Mikan's hand and kept running.

While running he said, "Do you trust me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Mikan answered. He smiled and kept running. Every now and then Mikan would jump because of the thunder but soon calmed down because she remembered Natsume. They didn't get that far before the goons were there once again.

"So, how do you want us to do this?" They asked.

-000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000-00000000000-

"Luna what are you doing here?" Queen Kaoru said looking behind her, "And with that innocent little girl? You dare not touch Aoi or I'll kill you!"

"Oh you? Kill me? Really I think you're too soft for that." Luna said slightly laughing.

"Oh since when could you kill as well?" She retorted, "What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing you should know. I have my reasons and they're_ mine_ not yours." Luna stated firmly.

"Guards! Handle this I'll be right back." Kaoru said to the guards who weren't guarding well.

"Oh sure I'll play along with this little warm up, _senpai_." Luna said getting ready to fight with Nonoko.

"Nonoko, sweety can you use your Alice now." Luna said to Nonoko. She held Luna's hand and started to mutter something.

"O-okay." She stuttered. A white light came from where Nonoko was holding Luna and she smirked.

"Done." Nonoko said. (LOL the guards are just watching! XD)

"Arigatou, Nonoko."Luna said raising her hand she made the floor tremble as a huge chunk of the floor got lifted up. She got the Earth Alice. She threw a huge piece of the ground at the gaurds, some had survived because of their Alice advantage. There was a gaping hole in the middle of the great hall and she managed to use that as an advantage.

Luna raised left hand and roots came from the ground and there were struggling soldiers trying to get free all crying for help. Nonoko couldn't watch so she closed her eyes and covered her ears, but no matter what could still hear the ruckus Luna had caused.

Just then water erupted from the sides of the walls not hitting Luna and Nonoko but everything else around them as part of the ceiling collapsed right on top. Luna laughed menacingly enjoying every moment no regret on her face. How could she do this? Nonoko thought and just kept her eyes closed.

"Well we're done here now let's go to that coward." Luna said walking towards the stairs ignoring the shouts and pleas that echoed the room.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Aoi. Aoi are you okay?" Kaoru shouted as she went up to her room with a box in her hand.

"Mother! I'm over here. What's happening?" Aoi asked as the ground began to shake.

"No time to ask here." Kaoru handed Aoi a box with the Hyuuga family seal.

Aoi's eyes widened, "Is this-."

"Yes." Her mother answered, "We'll need it if we want this chaos to stop we need to contact _them._ The guardians have lost that ever since that _time_."

"But mother, what will happen to you?" Aoi asked.

"Don't worry about me. Now it's-."

"Oh what do we have here a family goodbye."Luna asked from behind.

"Go quickly. I'll send you to a safe place!" Kaoru said. With the last ounce of magic the gods left her she transported Aoi to a place she knew was safe.

"What did she have in that box?" Luna exclaimed, but Kaoru just stayed silent preparing for a fight.

"Answer me, you fool!" Luna urged.

"Well, if you won't answer me then I'll have to get it the hard way." Luna said smirking as she whispered something to Nonoko. She nodded then proceeded to look at Kaoru. She didn't have the mind reading Alice but she did have telekinesis. She lifted the Queen off her feet which startled her very much.

"Luna Koizumi, since when did you have this Alice?" the Queen asked while in mid-air. Then realization struck her.

"She can't be one of _them, _can she?" Kaoru said.

"Well, I can't let you telling others know about this can I?" Luna said, "So I guess I'll have to kill you now."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The carriage ride was interrupted by something in front of the carriage. Before King Takka could get out and check, the carriage tipped over sending him upside down landing on his head. Once the carriage stopped moving he quickly got out to reveal an old buddy of his.

"Tatsu, what is this outrage?" he yelled at the Koizumi king.

"Hello to you too." The king replied smugly.

"Answer me, Tatsu."

"Well, I guess you could call this revenge." He answered.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" Takka asked.

"Oh you should know your own family history." Tatsu said smartly, "Enough chitchat let's get this over with."

Takka quickly protected himself with fire surrounding him and swung his sword at Tatsu, but he was smarter than that, they weren't ex-best friends for nothing. He created a shield using his barrier Alice.

"What's this?" Takka said surprised, "You don't have that Alice."

"Surprised. You're not the only one that has tricks up their sleeves." He replied.

Takka started at him with disbelief, _How did he get other Alices? He has a bigger advantage than I thought._

"Prepare to die, beloved King!" Tatsu swung a sword made from one of his Alices with great force at Takka.

"What the-!" He countered with an equal force with his own sword just in time, but all it did was lessen the strength of the attack, "Argh….." he was pushed a couple steps from where he was.

"Not good enough." Tatsu smirked. He sent his hand to the sky and lightning was seen.

Out of pure surprise, he used his second Alice, Earth Alice. The rocks then came in time to protect him. _At last, the Alice Yuka inserted in me is finally usable._

Tatsu smiled, _Haven't lost your touch, I see._

-;;;;;;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;;;

Natsume looked at the soldiers surrounding them. He gritted his teeth and took out his sword ready to fight. Mikan was behind him cowering at the many people surrounding them. She was scared at all that was happening.

_Are these soldiers from the Koizumi? Why are they here? Don't tell me they got around the Imai's barrier! _He asked himself.

"If you want your life, you should surrender while you still can." Said the tall one in the front, who appeared to be the leader.

"And who are you to tell us that!" Natsume said courageously.

"Oh what a brave one you are." Said the leader.

Natsume could feel Mikan shivering behind him. 'I-I'm scared Natsume-kun….." she said softly. "Don't worry I won't let them hurt us." He said reassuringly. She watched him silently and she could feel a lump in her throat. She reached for her chest and was surprised at how fast it was beating. Was it because of the soldiers? Or is it something else that she doesn't understand?

"I trust you, Natsume." She said softly.

Natsume couldn't help but blush. He couldn't understand this feeling inside him that was haunting him for ages now. He shook his head and looked at the goons in front of him.

"Put your sword down, kid." The soldiers said taking a step closer.

He didn't budge and said, "Stop! I'm warning you." He looked at the soldiers who had annoyed faces on them.

"You think you're so tough eh kid. Get them!" the leader commanded.

Natsume quickly thought of a way to run away safely, he used his Fire Alice. Red hot flames appeared before them and the screamed, "AAHH!" Mikan, who had never seen him use his Alice to that extent, was astounded.

"Come on!" Natsume took Mikan's hand and darted the opposite direction. She stared at his back with those undefined feelings of hers.

-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;;;-

Takka had fell on his knees. Tatsu had aimed an ice shard to his heart, but Takka managed to dodge it only having it hit his shoulder, but alas he shot two and it ended up being a surprise attack behind his back and straight into his heart.

"ARGH!" he grimaced touching his chest in pain.

Tatsu smiled at the scene, "How does it feel, beloved king?" he asked mockingly.

"Don't worry, your wife will be with you momentarily. So die King Takka of the Hyuuga's." Tatsu sniggered.

Takka tried to stand up but ended up coughing up blood while his vision was going blurry. _Is this the end?_ He wondered finally letting his body go numb as he fell to the ground a puddle of blood soon appeared under him.

Tatsu just watched as the king struggled. No menacing looks or smiles. He turned so his back was behind him and looked down. "Don't fret, I won't kill your precious son just yet."

-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-

There was a flash of light just when Luna was about to strike. A boy with raven-hair and crimson eyes appeared out of nowhere. "Nani?"

"What in the-!" Luna said awestruck. Not knowing what was happening.

Kaoru looked up to see those familiar crimson-eyes of his. "So you've made it." She said.

"Okasama…" The young man had disappeared when they saw another the binding light.

Luna gawked at what she just saw; she didn't know what just happened.

Kaoru took this as the moment to prepare one last thing with her last ounce of magic power the gods have given her.

"By the name of our gods, I hereby send you into the deep dark stages of sleep never to be awaken again!" Kaoru said.

"NANI!" Luna said as the seal on the ground grew larger. She then turned to Nonoko and said, "Go to Tatsu." She shrieked as the light indulged her, "GO!" she said before it completely surrounded her. Nonoko ran out of the castle searching for King Tatsu.

Kaoru collapsed on the ground. She had used too much energy. _With that done and to see _him_ alive, it's now time for its toll to finally be paid._

-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-

There was a shimmering light that came from the king's bedroom. They had finally completed the ritual. With that done, Izumi now passed out as his body was getting colder and colder while Shiki sat down on the chair breathing heavily.

-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-

Natsume and Mikan were now being chased by yet more soldiers. They just kept running.

_What am I supposed to do now_? Natsume thought they were on the cliff side, and could hear the soldiers coming.

Mikan mumbled softly, "Okaasan…..Otousan… Hotaru-chan….Onii-chan…" Natsume heard her prayers. Just as the soldiers were nearing, a white light illuminated above Natsume and Mikan's heads.

"Nani!" They both said.

"Natsume!" Mikan said as she saw a seal right below her feet. Natsume saw it before somewhere in his mother's books. _A protection seal?_ He thought then another light came but this time it was blue. _Her soul's coming out at the same time she's given a protection spell! That doubles the power. _Natsume thought _whoever did this planned this well._

The guards were nowhere in sight as the two things happened at once. What chaos! Then the light got brighter and Mikan got lifted up in mid-air.

-:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:-

"Mikan!" Rei shouted shaking his little sister, "Mikan!"

Her eyes fluttered open. So did a certain dog, "Natsume-kun?" she said.

"No, Mikan. It's me." Rei said.

"Onii-chan? Where's Natsume." Mikan said groggily.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Rei replied carrying her out of the forest.

"He was with me." Mikan pleaded.

"Yes, he was with her. I'm her soul I know what she's talking about." The dog said.

"I think your both hallucinating." Rei insisted.

"But-."

"You don't understand, I found you unconscious lying on the ground alone but with your soul of course." Rei said looking at the dog.

"No one else was there?" Mikan asked.

"Yup." Rei answered.

_Natsume, what trouble did you get into now?_ She asked herself.

"Oh you must be her soul eh?" Rei said looking at the now turned bird.

"Yeah." The creature replied.

"Why don't you pick a name, Mikan?" Rei asked.

"What about…. Akira?" Mikan suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Akira said who appeared to be a boy.

- :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:-

Natsume woke up groggily, only to be in a carriage off to some unknown place. He looked around him to see other kids young and old looking back at him. He shook his head trying to think straight. _There was a light. Then Polka was floating in mid-air…._

"Oh you're awake." A girl with wavy pink hair said to him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Koizumi's fortress you must be from the Hyuuga kingdom." She answered, "I'm Anna Umenomiya." She held up a hand.

"Huh?"

"Well, your clothes are stained with gunpowder from the explosions."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Koizumi's attacked the Hyuuga country. They killed and destroyed everything. They spared the little ones and they enslaved them just as they did with the Shouda country."

Natsume's eyes widened.

"So if you didn't know, are you from the Nogi? Or maybe the Yukihara?"

Natsume wasn't listening. The Hyuuga country was invaded? What about his family? What about Aoi?

_No!...No! it can't be_ He screamed in his mind.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, "Oi." Natsume wasn't listening, he was staring out to space hugging his knees.

**A/N OMG! This is happening so fast! I'm only on the 4th chapter and (Heads Up) I'm already going to go to have five years pass after this. All too fast! Well, I'm going to answer the unanswered questions later in the story they will just reveal themselves. Be patient. So Mikan is going to be like 15 in the next chap 'kay. And I still haven't introduced some people important to the story yet. If you're wondering how I'm writing so fast is because I have inspiration from the other story. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5: 5 Years Later

**A/N Sorry for not updating in a while. I sorta got a virus on my parent's computer, where I stored my story. I was really stupid when I did that. I admit it. But the good news is when my parents get there next couple of payments they're going to buy me that laptop that I wanted! This isn't exactly how I put it on the other computer but this is better. Hey this is chapter 5 and 5 years have passed. What a coincidence. 6/10/11**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: 5 years later...<p>

Our favorite brunette was strumming her guitar facing the little part of her soul in leopard form. Her hair was in a half ponytail almost to her waist. Her denim shorts were knee high with matching flats complimenting her camisole with a sakura petal design under a light blue jacket. She was preparing to sing with her angelic voice while the soul looked calm and content lying on the carpet.

A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez

_Can you feel me  
>When I think about you<br>With every breath I take_

_A tear appeared in her amber orbs threatening to fall down on her pale smooth skin. Her soul was looking at her with the same thoughts in their heads._

_Every minute_  
><em>No matter what I do<em>  
><em>My world is an empty place<em>

_Like I've been wonderin the desert_  
><em>For a thousand days<em>

_Don't know if it's a mirage_  
><em>But I always see your face, baby<em>

_I'm missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>

_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
><em>I need you by my side<em>

_Don't know how I'll survive_  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>

_Whhoooaaa_

_The stars are burning_  
><em>I hear your voice in my mind<em>  
><em>Can't you hear me calling<em>  
><em>My heart is yearning<em>  
><em>Like the ocean that's running dry<em>  
><em>Catch me I'm falling<em>

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_  
><em>Won't you save me<em>

_There's gonna be a monsoon_  
><em>When you get back to me baby<em>

_I'm missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>

_So let this drought come to an end_  
><em>And may this desert flower again<em>  
><em>And I need you here<em>  
><em>I can't explain<em>  
><em>But a day without you<em>  
><em>Is like a year without rain<em>

_I'm missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>

"So that's you new song?" Akira asked or more like stated.

"Of course it's _not_." Mikan said sarcastically eying the black and gray leopard, "Aren't you supposed to know? You're part of me for god's sake."

"I know. It's just amusing teasing you." He laughed.

"Hey! You're technically teasing yourself in the process." Mikan retorted.

"Huh, well I guess you're right, BUT that just technically." Akira said. Wow, he _is _Mikan's soul. Slow and in denial sometimes just like her.

"Oi Baka! Get down here or I'll shoot you with my new and improved Baka gun." A cold monotone voice said from below. It was our gorgeous brunette's best friend. The amethyst eyed, raven haired, 15 year-old girl was near the front door in her red Mercedes.

"It's that day already huh." Mikan stated as she hopped on Akira, who was now a white polar bear.

"Yup," Akira replied, "Oh and before I forget to tell you, one of the perks of being part of your soul is to know exactly what you mean by that particular song you wrote." He grinned.

"Hurry up H-Hotaru's going to be madder if we don't hurry." Mikan said trying to control her blushing.

They arrived just when Hotaru was getting out her Baka gun. "You're lucky this time around, baka." Daichi replied for Hotaru. No doubt was he her soul. Same personality, same cold voice, and of course the same stoic face. He usually replied for Hotaru though she talks to Mikan and her family. Today was their weekly lunch date. She was wearing a white blouse with a sleeveless jacket that was reaching below her knees. Her shoes were purple flats fitting nicely with her denim shorts and her tousled hair with a flower above her left ear. She had the Alice of Invention. These days were the only days when she could go out wearing casual clothes.

Ever since King Izumi died and Mikan got back safely, they trained extra hard since Mikan not only had a protection seal for The Nogi, Imai, and Yukihara kingdoms, but also herself. The Hyuuga's were too late to save. They soon stopped because of this and also because their queen or trump card had fallen into a deep sleep no one was able to wake her since that day. Soon after, Mikan's mom, Queen Yuka, had gotten ill because of some unknown reason. This worried Mikan everyday but she kept her smile up for everybody else. Rei (Persona) was also crowned king early because of this.

"So where do you want to eat today?" Mikan said hopping into the car with Akira as a bluebird perched on her shoulder. It was Hotaru's turn to pick, she picked last week.

"I feel like eating Italian." Hotaru said starting up the engine.

"Oh I heard there was this new Italian store near here." Mikan said putting a finger on her chin tilting it a bit.

"I know where it is," Hotaru stated, "It's a good thing you paid attention to your Italian language class."

"Mou, Hotaru!" Mikan said slumping into her seat while Daichi and Akira were watching and comparing to what she would have done if she were still 10, probably bawling her eyes out.

"Whatever," Hotaru shrugged it off, "We're here."

As they entered, people stared but they were quite used to it. A waitress immediately came to greet them once they had arrived.

"Ciao P-Principessa Hotaru e la Principessa M-Mikan." The waitress said nervously, " Dove ti piacerebbe stare?" (Hello Princess Hotaru and Princess Mikan. Where would you like to sit?)

(A/N I originally wanted this to be French but changed my mind.)

Mikan looked around and spotted a familiar mind reader, "Ci piacerebbe stare li, per favore." (We'd like to sit over there, please.) Mikan said pointing towards their cousin. The waitress led them to their table and they sat down comfortably waiting for her to come back with the menus.

"Hey Koko," Mikan said to the blonde spiky haired boy. Hotaru just glanced his way. He looked up and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Mikan, Akira," He said looking at the bluebired, "Imai, Daichi."

"Where's Chiyo?" Mikan asked looking for the animal.

"Over here." A feminine voice said from behind. It was a slender leopard by Koko's feet. Koko, or Kokoro Yume, is Ruka's, Mikan's, and Hotaru's cousin. He was wearing normal outside clothes, a red polo, shades, brown sandals, and shorts. His Alice was mind reading as his own name implies.

"Ah, there you are. Haven't seen you much huh?" Mikan said. The waitress along with a German Sheppard arrived to ask what we would like to have along with menus. After 3 minutes we answered.

" Vorrei che la torta di lusso con un po d'acqua per favore. Oh, e spaghetti e polpette." Mikan replied. ( I would like the strawberry shortcake with some water please. Oh and Spaghetti with meatballs. )

"Cervelli Crab e agitare cioccolato," Hotaru said bluntly. (Crab brains and chocolate shake.)

"Pizza condita con peperoni e salsiccia con le verdure che avete." Koko said. (Pizza topped with pepperoni and sausage with whatever vegetables you have."

"Sono subito indietro con I vostri ordini." The waitress replied before leaving for the kitchen. (I'll be right back with your orders.)

"Yatto! We can finally talk our own language." Koko exclaimed. He was good at Italian but prefers his language. Mikan giggled at that.

"Oh and before I forget, Ruka and I are going over to your palace tomorrow, Mikan." He said to Mikan who just nodded. She began to think of a certain someone when Ruka was mentioned. She gave a troubled look and Hotaru caught it.

"Koko read her mind now." Hotaru commanded.

"Natsume, Huh?" Koko read her thoughts out loud.

"Oh I know what's going on now." Hotaru looked at the blushing Mikan and patted her back, "Don't worry I'll make something happen."

Mikan didn't know what she meant by that but she smiled and presumed her thoughts of that raven-haired lad.

* * *

><p>A pink-haired girl was sitting on the bench on her break. She looked about 15 with wavy pink hair just below her shoulders. Her clothes were slightly torn making the Khaki shorts and fluorescent designed shirt to look ragged and dirty which they are.<p>

She was glancing weakly at the little kids roaming around enjoying their only free time since breakfast. She then heard Koizumi soldiers running near the gates with the howling of their dogs. She got Rye and slowly walked to the scene.

The raven-haired boy was lying on the floor all bloody and ragged_. You got into trouble again huh_, _Nat?_ Nonoko thought_, Oh I remember something that I cooked that would help him_. She looked at Rye and he confirmed.

"Chiharu, can you help me with Nat?" Nonoko asked the girl right beside her. She nodded.

"Sure Nonoko-nee-san." They dragged him inside to his bed and by this time he was half-awake. _If only I didn't leave behind that invention _that_ day._ Natsume thought, _I could have escaped long ago. I feel my powers weakening though. Curse my 4__th__ Alice type._

"Here." Nonoko said holding up a little cake, but he refused, "It'll help you heal your wounds."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I said I-."

He stopped short because of the cake stuffed into his mouth. Immediately after he swallowed, he passed out on his bed. Nonoko put some sleeping potion along with the medicine in the cake. Her alice was cooking so it was natural to have some ready. She then started tending his wounds as everyone else watched her do so.

* * *

><p><em>A girl and a boy were now being chased by yet more soldiers. They just kept running.<em>

What am I supposed to do now?_The boy thought they were on the cliff side, and could hear the soldiers coming._

_The girl mumbled softly, "Okaasan…..Otousan… Hotaru-chan….Onii-chan…" the boy heard her prayers. Just as the soldiers were nearing, a white light illuminated above the boy's and girl's heads._

_"Nani!" They both said._

_"Natsume!" the girl said as she saw a seal right below her feet. The boy saw it before somewhere in his mother's books. _A protection seal?_ He thought then another light came but this time it was blue. _Her soul's coming out at the same time she's given a protection spell! That doubles thepower._The boy thought, _whoever did this planned this well.

_The guards were nowhere in sight as the two things happened at once. What chaos! Then the light got brighter and the girl got lifted up in mid-air._

"_Mikan!"_

_Then a girl with light blue hair and wings appeared from the blue light._

Natsume woke up and looked around everyone was asleep. He found his injuries were healed but a slight pain was still there. He laid back down and looked at the ceiling remember what the girl said that day before he blacked out. _You will be the keeper of the seal and this is your soul. Akira will be its name or something else if you want. Anyone who has witnessed this shall have a hard time but will soon help the victim take away their miseries._ He remembered, _And you boy. You should need this_. The girl put a silver chain in his hands._ Your power is growing weak this will help when your Alice hits its break point. _With that the girl went away.

Afterwards, awoke in the Koizumi carriage and was sent where they keep the slaves. Once they found him he kept his identity secret and they called him Nat. He found he couldn't use his Alice to its full potential and couldn't escape. He lost the chain. Now here he is now 15 and locked up in jail, enslaved to the kingdom which killed his country.

Natsume continued to look at the ceiling his thoughts wondering on the brunette he couldn't find a last name for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm planning on putting my crossover on hold and have just 2 stories. This one and another one that I'm planning on publishing soon. Plus, I found the sister site of Fanfiction, Fiction Press, and I want to write my original stories there too. Also, I have a ton of guests at my house because its new and they want to check it out. We just had this unexpected party yesterday and they stayed 'till 11:30 which was fine by me since its summer already. THANKS TO ALL WHO FAVORITED, REVIEWED, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mikan's Choice

A/N You know why people call 30 middle aged? I think it's because back in the day people used to only live to about 60-70 years old, that would be considered like living a hundred years now. I am just mentioning this so on with the story. By the way this is the last time… If you want this to be a Ruka and Hotaru fic too then you should tell me in the reviews. Just one would do. OH and have your heard of Greyson Chance? He is so talented at age 13! He might be discovered like JB BUT he is different. I like his music because it all means something like "Unfriend You" That particular one has Facebook and Twitter usages of words. Also I am going to be updating this at least once a month or earlier. Also thanks for everyone who reviewed any of the chapters it means a lot to me! I've seen your pen names before. Maybe I favorited one of your stories!

Oh yeah did I make clear what the main pairings and side pairings are? I'll just write correction type them out.

Natsume and Mikan

Koko and Sumire

Anna and Kitsuname

Nonoko and Yuu

Tsubasa and Misaki

Discliamer: You know the drill.

¸„ø¤º°¨**Chapter 6: Mikan's choice.** ¨°º¤ø„¸

"Do you have everything ready for Ruka's visit?" Persona/Rei asked the maids. They nodded their heads and turned to leave. Then a raven haired girl appeared after they left.

"Aoi, did you make sure nobody saw you except Mikan and Hotaru?" Rei asked her and she nodded rubbing her eyes, "Do you have those nightmares again?"

"Yeah, about that I have something important to tell you." She said yawning a little but then turning serious, "I think that it's possible for Natsume-nii to be alive."

Rei had a very shocked expression on his face, "Are you sure Aoi?" She nodded.  
>"The nightmares I've been having… I figured out those were actually premonitions. And they keep leading me to one conclusion…" She paused for dramatic effect, "My brother is truly alive."<p>

Rei was thinking now and Aoi excused herself to get ready for lunch. _So Natsume Hyuuga is alive… I better have _it _ready then._

A middle-aged man around mid 30's was looking into his crystal ball. He was the king of the Koizumi's, King Tatsu. He slammed his hand on the smooth oak wood table in frustration. He had accidently made the queen of the Yukahara's sick for he had thought she was the keeper of the protection spell. Then he had figured out it was their daughter but this time with a protection spell especially made for her. He couldn't even take away the sleeping spell off his own wife.

He heard light knocking on the door and he opened it to reveal a girl with girl hair with curls at the end wearing a beautiful dress with ruffles everywhere.

"Are you coming to dinner?" she asked, "Nonoko and Yuu are waiting for you to come."

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute," She nodded and left. He went back to his desk and silently watched a little more what that brunette was doing.

"Come on Tatsu." A female voice said. It came from a snake hissing on his shoulder.

"Fine," He said finally going out of his room.,

"Thanks for the help," Mikan said to the maids as they went out of her room. They had just given her a beautiful strapless dress that had sakura petals along with the light pink background that looked beautiful on her. Her hair was in a low side braid with strands of hair her and there and wore flats. She looked magnificent. Mikan went outside the room to see Hotaru in a purple dress similar to hers but different design. She also had a flower in her right ear and retained her stoic face having light make-up same as Mikan.

"Don't you think this is a little too dressy for a lunch?" Mikan asked Hotaru. She just nodded mutely and they proceeded to go to the dining room. They were waiting for Ruka. They had all agreed to have lunch today. Not long after they arrived Ruka and Koko arrived.

"Hey guys!" Mikan greeted at them and they proceeded to eat. They talked about random things, how the war was going on, things like that until Rei and Aoi interrupted with important news.

"Okay everybody it seems that Aoi's… long lost relative is alive." He said not sure how to put it. He had earned very shocked faces.

"Natsume's alive!" Ruka said spitting out water from what he was drinking. (LOL)

"Oh my gosh he's alive? How did you buys know?" Mikan asked turning her attention away from her food.

"Nii-san is alive," a boy about nine years old said. He had light brown hair that felt as soft as silk. He was wearing somewhat formal clothes and smelled like sweet candy, he was Yoichi Hijiri.

"I have had nightmares these past few days and they all lead to my brother." Aoi said confirming there questions. Her soul was taking the form of a butterfly for now and was in the air. Hotaru was thinking about something.

"I have a proposal to make." Hotaru announced, "Why don't Mikan and I search for Hyuuga." Her statement made everyone look towards her.

"But it's unfair that only you two get to go and find him." Ruka said looking left out.

"Yes, but you have to be prepared for war I hear that the Koizumi plan on attacking soon." Hotaru reasoned and she had a look of determination that any would immediately give up on any more arguing.

"Wait what about me?" Aoi asked finally speaking.

"_You_ have to stay here since no one can know you are alive. The Yukihara kingdom has been hiding you for your own protection." Hotaru spoke up again as Aoi sighed in defeat, "So it's settled Mikan and I will be leaving in about a week an-"

"Wait I haven't agreed to this yet." Persona said at the same time Yoichi said it.

"Hey if you don't let us go I'll sell _those_ photos of you and put _that _video on the internet so everyone could see." Hotaru said her eyes showing dollar signs, "Daichi get that file running on the internet."

They both blushed and said fine before Daichi could open Hotaru's laptop. "Wait a minute let me think about this a bit." Mikan said walking away with Akira.

She went to her room and flung herself on the bed, "What should I do Akira?" she asked the ermine.

"Well I could always show you the song I wrote… I think it will explain better than words." He took out sheet music and held it out to Mikan. She made her way to the piano getting ready. Akira was singing the lyrics.

_Waiting Outside the Lines by Greyson Chance (I just love this song so I wanted to fit It in to this story.)_

_You'll never enjoy your life,  
>living inside the box<br>You're so afraid of taking chances,  
>how you gonna reach the top?<em>

_Rules and regulations,  
>force you to play it safe<br>Get rid of all the hesitation,  
>it's time for you to seize the day<em>

Mikan was starting to catch on to what he was trying to say as she played the piano and started to use her music Alice to play backup instruments.__

_Instead of just sitting around  
>and looking down on tomorrow<br>You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
>the time is now<em>

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,  
>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<br>Waiting outside the lines  
>Waiting outside the lines<em>

_Try to have no regrets  
>even if it's just tonight<br>How you gonnna walk ahead  
>if you keep living behind<em>

_Stuck in my same position,  
>you deserve so much more<br>There's a whole world around us,  
>just waiting to be explored<em>

The words really struck her hard. And now she knew what to do.__

_Instead of just sitting around  
>and looking down on tomorrow<br>You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
>the time is now, just let it go<em>

_The world will force you to smile  
>I'm here to help you notice the rainbow<br>Cause I know,  
>What's in you is out there<em>

She smiled brightly at Akira planning on what they would do once they found him.__

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,  
>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<br>Waiting outside the lines  
>Waiting outside the lines<em>

_I'm trying to be patient (I'm trying to be patient)  
>the first step is the hardest (the hardest)<br>I know you can make it,  
>go ahead and take it<em>

_I'm Waiting, waiting, just waiting I'm waiting  
>I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting<br>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
>Waiting outside the lines<br>Waiting outside the lines_

_You'll never enjoy your life  
>Living inside the box<br>You're so afraid of taking chances,  
>How you gonna reach the top?<em>

Mikan laughed happily (Kind of like tears of joy.) "You always know how to make personal problems into songs." She complimented him while they both stood up to walk back to the dining room.

"Okay I made a decision." She told them, "I'll go with Hotaru."

Rei looked dissapointed, "Okay but two guards will be coming with you."

"Lie!" (NO!)

"One guard."

"Nii-chan!"

"Come on-"

"Enough!"

He sighed again and excused himself to his room. Walking up to his desk he spotted the little black box he was looking for. He opened it and held up a silver chain dangling on his hand. _I guess I'll have to give this to her sooner or later…_

Anna was too excited to go to sleep it was her birthday the next day. She then heard rustling from Natsume's bed. She stayed still until she heard his breathing steady. She turned to face his where his bed was which was just across from hers. Many kids were on her bed because there were only two and they preferred her instead of Natsume. She stared at the sleeping figure thinking to herself, _Why did I have to fall in love with someone like him. He won't let anyone in his life. I wonder if he already has someone else. _She didn't know how right she was.

Me: Done! Don't get me wrong this is Natsume and Mikan all the way it's just a little more interesting for girls have a slight crush on Natsume. They just wonder if they can fix his stubborn personality. This is still an Anna and Kitsuname fic too.J So how are you guys doing?

Natsume: Who cares?

Me: I do! So does Mikan, ne? *Looks around* Where's Mikan?

Hotaru: She's chatting with her friend over there. *Pointing behind her back.*

Me: So she's with Chiyo huh? That reminds me Check out my new story The Ninja's Prophecy! Also I think tomorrow I'll be posting Without A Trace. Another story of mine. Rate and Review! I was going to bring up chapter 7 but… I still haven't finished it.-_- And this is the last time reminding you. If you want Ruka and Hotaru together then one review would do. I repeated what I said up there /\ huh? LOL


	7. Chapter 7: Slavery

A/N You now Permy she won't be as in love with Natsume because she already realized her feelings for Koko. Also I'm probably going to put my fave quotes in the beginning that probably have nothing to do with the story most of the time.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice. BUT I DO OWN **PART** OF PLOT and some of my own characters so if you dare steal it without my permission or you haven't disclaimed it… We'll just see what happens… This stands for the rest of the story.

'Loneliness… Sadness… and pain are all different aspects. When you are alone, it doesn't mean you are sad… Going through a lot of pain doesn't mean you suffered real sadness or deep loneliness. I… I already disregard such emotions in me.' –Natsume Hyuuga

◄███▓▒░░Chapter 7: Slavery░░▒▓███ ►

Natsume was walking away from everyone and sat in his Sakura tree with his soul, Annie. It was near the slavery shelter, or the prison as everyone called it. It was a big facility with over a thousand slaves. Some of which were there since they were about 5. Natsume escaped here during his break. They had usually one break and two if they were lucky. They gave them at least 2 meals a day and 3 if it was a special occasion. He closed his eyes to reminisce on the past.

_"Hey, Natsume," Yelled the amber-eyed girl, "Do you wanna listen to the song I composed?"_

_"Why would I want to do that little girl? It's probably not good anyhow," the raven headed boy retorted._

_"Hey it's for your birthday but I guess I won't let you hear it 'till your birthday," Mikan stomped out the room to go to hers which had a piano in it._

* * *

><p><em>"Hmm…" Natsume looked at the clock it chimed 12, "Heh, I bet the little girl is sleeping. It won't hurt if I go scare her." <em>

_He tip toed to her bedroom door and stopped suddenly at the door. He could hear the melody from the other side of the room. It was… well just plain amazing. The melody and harmony had an amazing effect to him. It was a great symphony. Natsume felt a smile tugging on his lips. He felt calm when he heard it. Natsume could see Mikan through the tiny opening he made through the door. He could see her eyes closed and her fingers moving the piano keys delicately. When the song almost reached its final climax she stopped._

_"Idiot! Get over here you scared me half to death!" screamed Mikan._

_"So, you made this song for me huh?" I said with fake excitement._

_"Yes, I did but it's not finished… I'll promise to finish it before your birthday." _

_"Do you have a name for it?" Natsume asked curiously._

_"Well… No actually. I can't think of a name because I can't finish the song unless I get another inspiration," She said thinking a bit._

_"What about, Angel's Smile?" Natsume asked._

_"Why Angel's Smile?" She answered with another question._

_"Well, it's something that makes me smile when I first heard It," Natsume explained, "It's like I'm flying in the sky in complete bliss. You know how hard it is to make me feel that let alone smile."_

_"Okay then it's settled we'll call it Angel's Smile," Mikan announced smiling._

He sat up from the bell chiming. It meant that the break was over. He never did know if she finished that song for him anyways. He jumped down and then carefully tried to sneak back inside to the cells.

* * *

><p>"Baka! Do you have your daggers, bows and arrows, you know all the stuff you need? We got to go now!" Mikan heard Hotaru exclaim. She packed all the bows and arrows for her own protection which all those she already trained to use. Mikan was really already done packing but she wanted to do something before she left.<p>

"I'll be there in a minute!" she replied sitting down on her piano. Akira was already in the carriage waiting. (I know I could have just used a car but it feels as if it was more used than cars in this story.) She started playing the song she had wanted to finish for the last 5 years. It started out so soft and gradually started to get louder in a smooth process.

"Mi-" Hotaru started but stopped short when she heard Mikan playing the gracious tune. It made her smile. She saw Mikan closing her eyes as her fingers were brushing against the keys. She ended with a soft high note and then opened her eyes to find Hotaru looking at her. There were slight tears in Mikan's eyes but she wiped it away and hugged Hotaru. Hotaru being the cold, heartless, BUT also caring person she is she stayed and comforted her.

"So, baka where do you want to go first?" she asked after she finally stopped crying, "The Shouda's place or the Hyuuga's?" (If you are confused the Shouda's domain was taken over by the Koizumi's they were never lost or in ruins. Neither was the Hyuuga's.)

"Umm… why don't we go to the Shouda's first?" Mikan asked getting up from her position to get the music notes and packing it in her suitcase.

"Sure," Hotaru replied with them finally going down to the grand hall only to find Rei out there waiting for them.

"Mikan you should take this," he held a small chain, "You should give it to him once you find him. And also, since you still have the responsibility of Shadow Night you should be able to contact me from Hotaru and I'll give you missions from there."

She nodded and hugged him and Yoichi saying goodbye. She then turned to Aoi and hugged her too.

"If you don't bring him back in one piece I'll make you pay," she said half teasing. Mikan laughed and nodded and then turned to head for the carriage. _Starting today I'll be looking for you Natsume. I hope you can wait long enough._

* * *

><p>"Sumire are you ready to visit my dad?" Koko asked her. They were planning on surprising his father who was in charge of the slavery department. She looked at him and nodded.<p>

"Just no funny business," she told him petting Suzune, her soul, who was a cat on her lap.

"Okay but if there is I am not responsible," he defended. She just laughed and looked ahead from the carriage. _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

><p>"This is the one," the guards told the boss holding a raven-haired boy by the shirt, "We caught him sneaking out."<p>

"Ah I see. Well put him to be the first in line," He told them in a bored tone, his snake hissing at Natsume in his sleeve. They pushed Natsume to the direction towards the front but he just stood there, "Why don't you move boy?"

"I don't take orders from you," He said coldly making the boss take a little more attention to him.

"Look here boy, do you want me to torture you earlier than I'm supposed t-"

"Let the boy stay healthy until tomorrow," A guy named Denzo said to him. He was the real head of the slavery unit. The 'boss' let out an audible sigh and let him go. He put him in a cell that was first in line for the 'show' they did the next day.

"Don't worry Natsume, I don't think they'll do anything that serious to you," his sould tried to comfort him, "It was your fault that you got into this mess anyways."

"Hn." He said knowing it was true.

* * *

><p>"Finally we're here!" Sumire exclaimed stretching her arms, "I was starting to get tired of your childish rants."<p>

"Yup we're here all right," Koko said ignoring her last comment.

"Hey Koko, my boy. How've you been doing?" the old man said near the gate hugging Koko. He looked like an older version of Koko but with white hair.

"Hey, Uncle Denzo," Sumire greeted him making her way inside following closely behind them, "Come on Suzune."

"Now we've prepared a show for everyone. We've been doing this for awhile so why don't you guys follow me and we'll be going now," he led them to an auditorium where other slave bosses were.

Once they arrived out came a raven-haired kid about 15 and was chained by hands and feet. They started to whip him in the back and face and everywhere! He didn't show any protest but simply let it be although pain was evident in his eyes. That's when Sumire got furious.

"_This. This_ is what you call a show?" she screamed cutting the whipping person off, "This is mutiny! How come I've never heard of this?"

"Sumi-"

"Let them go… Let them go and we'll talk about this later." She said pointing a hand at the lad who was released and a girl with dark blue hair which you could distinctively tell was almost black came just in time to see him be released.

"Nat-kun…" she drifted off, "Chiharu come over here and help me." Together they took him back to the cell and started treating his wounds.

"Now that that's done, meet me in your office in three hours." Sumire said leaving Koko and his dad. She thought about how they would do this all throughout the three hours. Then sh reached a decision.

* * *

><p>Footsteps were heard coming to Denzo Yome's office, the person in charge of slavery unit 149.<p>

"How could you do _that_ to people! I never knew of this! Does my father know of this?" a girl with light green hair almost black screamed. Her name was Sumire Shouda princess of the Koizumi clan.

(A/N questions about this will be explained later on with the story.)

"Sumire-hi"

"Save it," she said holding up a hand, "Just make sure this never happens again… Got it!" Denzo nodded and she continued, "I've decided to bring some of the prisoners with me. Is that okay?" He just looked at them thinking and slowly nodded. Then they left the room looking for a guard.

She walked down the hall looking at the slaves one by one pitying them because of their unluckiness. Then Koko put an arm on her shoulder, "I swear I didn't know anything about this."

"… I know just- let's change the subject," she replied looking around for a guard. Then she found one standing by the fence with his dog. Typical if you were a guard.

"Do you know where that raven-haired boy is? The one with crimson eyes with that black-haired girl," she asked him.

"Yes, he is in the cell farthest back with some other young ones including that girl."

"There are more young people?" she asked displeased, "Are they the only ones?" the guards simply nodded. Koko watched intently with Suzune and his soul Karin, "Take me there."

* * *

><p>(AN Starting from here I don't own the a lot of the scene. I changed some parts to make sense in the story. The rights belong to the original author. It was just so touching I couldn't change it that much…)

Anna had just finished dressing Natsume's wounds. He had gotten caught from the guards and ended up like this. He was still unconscious though since they knocked him out including Annie. When Chiharu looked at her she smiled because she was smiling.

"It's time to let Nat-kun rest Anna-nii-san." She told her. Anna nodded and started to turn away. But then she turned back and gently stroked his hair. (Oo... This is getting interesting.)

He slowly awoke to a familiar stroking of his hair, "Mikan?"

"Nat?" asked a voice unlike his Mikan. He got up his vision clearing, "Ahh…" He said as he clutched his wounds.

"You should stay-"

"I don't need your advice nor do I need your help," He replied coldly sitting up.

Anna stared at him speechlessly while her soul, Daisuke, woke up to feel her pain. Everyone inside were really angry at Natsume for being cold towards her but what can they say or do?

She lowered her head, "I was just… I was just concern about you Nat-kun."

"Then don't be."

She stared at his back horrified. She knows that he wasn't the friendly type but she also know deep down he is kind. But his words had just burned her straight in her heart. She still doesn't understand why he is acting this way or why he doesn't want anyone get close to him.

"Look Nat-kun, I know you have been through a lot of pain. Everyone here does, so you should at least let us help you. It must've been really sad, your life…. It must've been really lonely. But everyone needs someone to—,"

"Don't talk like you know me because you don't," he interrupted her.

"Nat-kun…." Anna started at him taken aback.

"Loneliness…. Sadness…. And pains are all in different aspects. When you are alone, it doesn't mean you are sad…. Going through a lot of pain doesn't mean you suffered real sadness or deep loneliness. I…. I already disregard such emotions in me."

Silence….

Naoko lowered her head. She could feel her heart pounding inside her. She couldn't stand this moment. She has to make him realize things. "Even though you say that, don't you think your just making your life more miserable?" she asked.

Natsume didn't budge. Anna moved on, "I could still smile because I know there is someone who'll be affected if I remained sad. Just the thought of that someone makes me move on and live my life. I... I just..."

"I told you already. Don't talk like you know me," Natsume interrupted her again but this time his voice is a little gentle.

"But Nat-kun, you see I can't bear seeing you like this anymore!" Naoko blurted. "You might not care if someone around worries about you! But I…. I…."

She leaned her forehead at Natsume's back. "I just can't take it anymore! Atashi…. Atashi anata wa daisu—."

"Keep it."

Anna froze at his words. Tears are now forming from her eyes. Kids inside were looking at her sympathetically.

"Keep whatever you were about to say to yourself. You'll just get hurt," Anna was positively sure that she heard a hint of misery in his voice. She lifted her head and stared at him. "Nat-kun..."

There was a moment's pause then Anna suppressed a smile, "Is it because you have someone else?"

Natsume didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and lowered his head. No one knew that, that very moment, an auburn haired girl with amber eyes was locked inside his mind.

* * *

><p>AN this was earlier than expected but as soon as I'm done looking over it once I'll post it as soon as I can. I might be doing some chapters mainly on Natsume and his whereabouts but there are going to be a lot of parts where he and Mikan almost meet. Don't kill me if they don't. They will eventually.

**sweetestchocolate411** I forgot to put that she had green hair with the ends in curls. XD It's Sumire. I'll probably fix it later on.

I got this new idea I'll probably do this after I finish one of my stories! Got the idea from watching Titanic 2 it was just as sad as the first one but more tragic because only a FEW survived the rest died. Not even 10 people survived only some others and the main protagonist.

**Titanic III**- Mikan and the gang are one of the many getting to go to the Titanic III to make sure it's safe. When tragedy strikes, will the Alices be able to keep everyone alive or will they let history repeat itself 3 times in a row.- Romance, Tragedy, Action- K+


End file.
